


You can’t choose family... Can you?

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach is a papa lion, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, M/M, Theo is a fluffy puppy, They all need a beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Of a black wolf who learns how to deal with emotions and weird relatives.Set after “...And horrible misunderstandings”





	You can’t choose family... Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SupernaturalIdjit16 for the idea of a family gathering, this is the first part of it and I’m planning on writing another part for the other half of the family. :)

Growing up in the sewers of Beacon Hills with a bunch of creepy-supernatural scientists did have it’s downsides. For one, he missed out on a lot of tv shows and Coach, _Bob_ , was all too eager to show him the most ridiculous and brainless ones, where people made complete idiots out of themselves for what little money they could get for it. There were also some good ones, the documentaries for starters, the ones that lulled his _adoptive father_ to sleep but kept the boy awake.

 

He also forgot how a lot of human interactions worked. The chimera knew the basics of them but he was out of practice, he needed to remember how one engaged in pointless conversations with family members. He needed to dig that knowledge up, because _Bob_ asked him to go on a family gathering with him.

 

“Why am I coming again?” Theo asked, feeling ridiculous in his cardigan and dress trousers. He’s so not ready for this, for all the judgement and talking he has to do in the near future.

 

“Because you are _my son_ , moron.” Bob answers easily, smiling, like it explains it all, not taking his eyes off of the road.

 

“Sure thing _pops_.” The chimera says in a sing-song voice, tone mocking around the word “pops”. He started to use it for his own amusement but somehow it stuck.

 

“Asshole.” The older scoffs and hits the breaks just a little too hard, causing Theo’s seatbelt to yank at his collarbone, not hurting him just catching him offguard, murmuring a surprised _“idiot”_ while he gets comfortable again.

 

They arrive at a nice little suburban neighborhood with expensive homes and neat gardens, park the car in front of a house that looks just exactly like all the others, except for the number on the front. Theo is anxious and he is fidgeting, he can’t even remember the last time he had to do something like this and he’s pretty sure having all three of the Dread Doctors in one room does not count.

 

“Hey, deep breaths son, okay?” Bob grabs his shoulders and squeezes them, looking over the younger. “You look all right, you don’t have to be afraid of them because I’m not gonna allow for them to roast you.” He smirks but Theo just sighs because he’s not convinced. “They are gonna pick on me but that’s how they work. Families can be weird. Now come on.” The man pats his back and Theo just follows him obediently.

 

He is all smiles and a prime example of politeness and Bob was right, he is not allowing anyone to even look badly at the boy, always making sure to change subject when anyone tries to engage in a way too embarassing conversation with Theo. Except for a woman that looks like a witch and even talks like one, the wife of Finstock’s brother he says, a walking natural disaster, a fake smile plastered on her egoistical face when she sits next to them. She throw’s a few hurtful and mocking comments at his _stepfather_ before she turns to Theo.

 

“So you will become a coach like your stepfather?” She says the word as if it was a joke in itself. “What a _carrier..._ ” Her face twists into a satisfied smirk but her tone is nothing but disgusted. Theo’s blood boils because even if the comment is said to him it’s _not directed at him_. He can play dirty.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He says, tone sweet as honey. “Even though I’ve been raised to be a serial killer psychopath for the better half of my life so it’s still a little strange that I can’t just strangle anyone I don’t like.” He tells her sweetly and revels in the sight of her smile falling and her face turning pale.

 

“Way to start a conversation _son_.” Bob facepalms himself and sighs tierdly.

 

“Thanks _pops_ , I’ve learned from the best.” He beams at the man, looking way too pleased with himself. “Can I scare her?” He asks suddenly, like a child asking for ice cream, because even if he already did, it’s just too much fun. Bob turns to him with a smirk but his face turns too serious when he answers with a stern _no_.

 

“Can _Fluffes_ scare her?” _Still a no_ , Coach sighes and he can imagine the wolf wagging his tail like an idiot after scaring the woman shitless. “Why not? Nobody would know it was me...”Theo whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

 

“When did you become deaf, should I take you to the vet? No!” The older ends the conversation there, still cathing the almost inaudible _“Fuck you”_ from the boy. “Unlike you, I have no problems with my hearing dumbass.”

 

In the past few weeks that they lived under the same roof Finstock got used to the fact that his stepson can turn into a _wolf_. Not only that, but that damned wolf took him for walks. The idiot just wouldn’t fuckin’ stop howling, yipping, growling until he got up from the couch and followed him wherever the hell he wanted to walk to. Usually it was the park, not really doing anything other than sitting on a bench or playing fetch... Because wolves played, apparently. His wolf of a son even chased away those awful salesmen he could never get rid of...

 

For once, Theo is not shifting because he’s running from his problems. He tries to help but not like he did it with Liam, not after Bob unintentionally teached him how to talk about his feelings and inner demons. Now he is teaching his _stepfather_ how to let go of his problems and be carefree, even if only for a couple of hours at a time.

 

They are not staying for too long after the talk with the witch, because Bob’s relatives are already talking of Theo and the things he said, they just can’t decide if he was serious or not. He couldn’t be, he should be in jail if he did all those terrible things, shouldn’t he?

 

“I’m spending the night at Liam’s if that’s okay.” He tells Bob after dinner that evening. He doesn’t have to ask, not really but when he looks into his adoptive father’s eyes... _Yeah, he really does have to ask._ The older does not say a word until the chimera is tossing his phone into his bag.

 

“Your phone’s charged?” _Yes dad_ , Theo mocks but stands in front of the other. “You’ve got clean clothes?” An eyeroll, followed by an exasperated sigh of the previous answer. “Do I need to feed the roach?”

 

“Uh, just give him a few scraps please but don’t touch him!” Having any kind of mammal, reptile or amphibian as a pet was a no go, or in fact any animal that can smell the underlying scent of a _wolf and chimera_ , that strange artifical smell they just can’t place so they would always be afraid of him. Insects are safe and since he doesn’t want anything to do with spiders, not after one crawled under his skin, so a giant roach it is. His pet makes no mess, he is usually calm, quiet and lives fully well on kitchen scraps.

 

“Yeah nah, he hisses at me all the damn time anyways.” Bob gets up and goes after him. “Put those keys down, I’m driving you.” He says and there’s no place for any arguement. It’s not the first time he did that after the incident with Liam and his claws.

 

When they arrive Theo runs upstairs to the safety of the werewolf’s room, faintly hearing him greeting the man with a shaky _“It’s good to see you Coach Finstock.”_ , a small lie, leaving him with Bob to have a “nice little chit-chat”

 

“What did he want this time?” Theo asks his boyfriend when the boy comes back to his bedroom, face pale and heart beating a mile a minute.

 

“I swear that his showel talks are becoming scarier each and every time. I mean I know I deserve it but...” The werewolf says to the chimera, voice shaky and tone serious. But his traitor of a boyfriend starts to laugh, his face showing nothing but joy. “Don’t laugh at me, I don’t want to be skinned alive in my sleep!” 

 

“He’s getting creative.” Theo snorts and reaches for the werewolf’s arm to pull him down next to him, giving him a light kiss and cuddling to the other’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new, at least new for me. I don’t really think I’m any good at making characters “talk” this much. Also I’m not sure this humorous part fits, let me know what you think :)
> 
> If you can get past the reputation roaches have just because of their names alone, they can become exceptional pets. Yes, they are a little “Ewww”, but not for everyone. 
> 
> There will be even more typos and mistakes in this one then usual, because I accidentally deleted the clean(er) one and uploaded the raw one -.-
> 
> If you have any requests/ideas feel free to share it with me in a comment or find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath :) 
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day <3


End file.
